Love in an Elevator
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: A random smutty fic as requested. RH.


**_Even I'm not delusional enough to think that I own these characters...if I did this would certainly happen!_**

**_This one is for Gems who requested random smut._**

**_Thanks to Em for the beta and for the encouragement!

* * *

_**

She could feel the tension hanging in the air between them as the lift doors closed slowly and separated them both from the rest of the world. She focused on anything she could rather than the sight of him lounging casually against the back wall of the lift. She didn't dare look in to his eyes, knowing that his heated gaze would cause her to long for him more than she already did. Instead, she studied her shoes but looked up with mild surprise and a hint of alarm as the lift came to a juddering halt. Moving forward to the control panel, she turned her back to him and tried to get the lift working again, randomly pressing buttons in the hope that one of them would jolt the lift back in to action. So far it wasn't working.

She was beginning to feel hot and clammy, her breathing becoming shallow and erratic at the thought of being confined in such close proximity to him. A strangled gasp escaped her throat as she felt his hot steady breath washing over the back of her neck. She hadn't heard him move but now she could feel him behind her. He was close - almost touching her but not quite - and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She tried to focus on finding the help button, but was lost as she felt the first touch of his soft full lips against the sensitive skin of her neck.

He planted a series of small butterfly kisses along the curve of her neck, alighting all of her senses and making her knees tremble. Unwittingly, she tilted her head and allowed him better access, it was an invitation that he did not refuse. He moved his body closer to her, pressing against her back and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. His kisses turned urgent and insistent, his hot mouth opening to taste her skin more fully. She groaned at the feel of his tongue at the sensitive spot behind her ear and she felt the grin that formed on his lips at the sound. He continued his exploration of her flesh, moving his questing mouth to the back of her neck and nibbling his way to the other side. She was immediately grateful that she had worn her hair up today.

His hot, open mouthed kissed travelled over her skin once more and she was powerless to do anything to stop him. She leant back in his embrace and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations his mouth was creating. Her breath caught and her eyes flew open as she felt him move his hand from her waist and down the outside of her thigh. She swallowed hard as his hand found it's way under the material of her skirt and began the reverse journey up the inside of her thigh. His fingers danced lightly against her soft, creamy skin, the anticipation building as he neared his goal. She urged him on silently and bit down on her bottom lip as he pushed the material of her underwear to one side and moved his fingers lightly over her.

His touch was teasing and she longed for him to both end her torment and to continue his exploring touches. She could hear his breathing ragged and heavy against her ear and knew he was as excited by this as she was but that he was waiting for her to beg.

"Please..." the word was torn from her throat as she felt his thumb circle her clitoris, softly.

His mouth claimed her neck once more, sucking hard on her pulse point at the same time that he slid his fingers into her welcoming warmth. Her back arched at the feel of him inside her, driving her wild with slow torturous strokes of his fingers. She reached out absentmindedly, bracing one hand against the cold metal door panel when his thumb started to circle her. He was wreaking havoc on her senses and she could feel her orgasm building, the prospect of sweet release just out of reach. He knew she was close; he could practically taste her need in the air between them. He slowly removed his fingers from inside her, and chuckled as he heard her whimper in protest.

He surprised her again by turning her in his embrace, covering her mouth with his as he moved to pin her against the wall. Her lips opened invitingly under his and he didn't hesitate to sweep his tongue inside, swallowing her moans of pleasure as he did so. He kissed her fervently, making her head swim. She slid her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. She wanted him so badly. Needed to feel him against her. Inside her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh insistently, and she revelled in the thought that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

His hands moved to her shirt buttons and he hurriedly tried to unfasten them, fumbling with the small plastic discs as he continued to kiss her. She heard him growl in frustration seconds before he pulled impatiently at the material and ripped it open, a small number of buttons falling to the floor. She didn't care: not as he moved his ardent kisses down the front of her body, licking and sucking her flesh, leaving a fiery trail in his wake.

He teased her breasts through the lace of her bra, the restrictive barrier causing a delightful friction against her hardened nipples. He placed small biting kisses across her cleavage as she ran her fingers through his hair offering him wordless encouragement. She tugged him back up her body, wanting to feel those soft heavenly lips against hers once more. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he eagerly met it with his own as his hands slipped to her hips and he lifted her slightly. She automatically wrapped her legs around him and gasped at the feel of his hot, hard arousal pressing against her centre.

He tore his mouth from hers as she ground down against him, swearing softly in-between his harsh ragged breaths. His hands lowered to where the material of her skirt bunched and he pushed it upwards, watching in wonder as first the smooth expanse of her thighs were revealed to him followed by the silk of her underwear. He allowed the skirt to pool around her waist before trailing his fingers down her perfect skin coming to rest at the top of her underwear. She growled in frustration as he playfully dipped his fingers under the waistband of her knickers only to pull them back again almost instantly. He laughed in delight, the sound of it causing her to shiver in anticipation as she heard the mischief that his chuckle hinted at.

All coherent thought left her as she felt him grasp the material of her underwear between his fingers. A sharp tug was followed by a ripping sound and she caught the devilish smile playing about his lips as she felt the cool air assault her senses. She reached out and pulled his head to hers once more, running her tongue teasingly over the swell of his lips before pushing it inside his hot mouth and engaging him in an explosive kiss.

His hands fumbled with his trousers as he hastily tried to remove the final barrier between his body and hers. Somehow, he managed to co-ordinate himself long enough to get them open. No longer able to resist, he angled her hips and slid his hot, hard length into her. He pulled out slowly and she cried out as he slammed back into her. He repeated the movement over and over, drawing the pleasure of their union out as long as he could. He watched in wonder as she moved against him, pushing herself down on to him enthusiastically.

"Harder." Her soft command surprised him but he was more than willing to comply.

Grabbing her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers before raising their arms above her head and bracing himself against the wall. He increased the speed of his thrusts, moving in and out of her with fast, powerful strokes. Her back arched and her head thudded against the wall as the onset of her orgasm began. He felt her tightening around him and carried on relentlessly, building her higher and closer to release with each thrust. She was moaning incoherently as she moved against him restlessly. He buried his head against her neck, biting down gently on the soft flesh he found there as he slammed into her with a final thrust, exploding inside her as she tensed and contracted around him, sighing his name into the air.

"Ruth?" She opened her eyes at the sound of her name and blinked rapidly to try and focus on what he was saying.

"Are you quite alright Ruth?"

She took in the sight of him sat opposite her, concern etched across his features as he waited for her to respond.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine." She cleared her throat and tried to shake the images from her mind. "Sorry, I was miles away."

"You said my name. Did you need something?"

_Boy is that a loaded question_, she thought rather hysterically as she pieced together that she had just had the most intense and vivid daydream of Harry to date…whilst he was sat opposite her!

"I'm a little tired is all. I should probably call it a night and go to my room."

At his brief nod, she stood and gathered her things, wishing him a good night before crossing the hotel lobby and waiting for the lift. She was a little shocked when he dashed inside the lift just as the doors were beginning to shut. She took a steadying breath as he wordlessly moved to the back of the elevator and lounged against the wall. She took a sudden interest in her shoes, trying to focus on anything that wasn't him right now. As the lift jerked to a halt and she reached for the buttons on the control panel, she felt his hot steady breath wash over her neck and a large smile formed on her lips.

* * *

_**A review would be lovely!**_


End file.
